zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Tales of Knighthood
[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7645720/1/Tales_of_Knighthood Tales of Knighthood] is a Sonic the Hedgehog fanfiction and rewrite of the 2009 Sonic and the Black Knigth video game. It is a Lancelotxoc fanfiction, pairing him with Guinevere, the Arthurian Times version of Azure the Dragon. Other minor pairings include SonicxSalima, GalahadxPercival, JuliannaxGawainxVivien and LamorakxWisteria. It is not associated with the official Sonic the Hedgehog series owned by SEGA. It was published on Fanfiction.net on December 17, 2011. Characters Characters appearing include canon characters taking on fan-made roles. Residents of the Kingdom of Camelot *Azure the Dragon as Lady Guinevere *Espio the Chameleon as Sir Gareth *Mighty the Armadillo as Sir Gaheris *Vector the Crocodile as Sir Agravain *Ray the Flying Squirrel as Squire Rivalen *Julie-Su as Lady Julianna *Rouge the Bat as Lady Vivien *Wave the Swallow as Lady Wisteria Residents of the Kingdom of Acorn *Sally Acorn as Princess Salima Acorn *NICOLE as Handmaiden Nineve *Bunnie D'Coolette as Bodyguard Bronwen *Antoine D'Coolette as Sir Antor *Elias Acorn as Elijah Acorn (mentioned) Bandits *Scourge the Hedgehog as The Scourge *Fiona Fox as The Vixen Summary Chapter 1: Lancelot and Guinevere Camelot has seen better days as their beloved monarch, King Arthur has transformed into the dreaded Black Knight. While those living in the castle community are prosperous, the outer villages are suffering from lack of food and resources. Lancelot spars with Galahad in the training yard to help the young knight control his telekinetic powers. When Galahad requests another go, Lancelot declines as he must perform his routine patrol of his sector in Deep Woods and suggests Galahad spar with Gareth or Percival. When Lancelot arrives in the village near Deep Woods, he is displeased to find it in poor condition. He spots a crying child being comforted by a young woman, who gives the boy her food. Lancelot is surprised she would give away her food so easily, but she replies that the boy needed it more than she did. She remarks that the King is not doing his duty to the people if these are the conditions they must live in, but quickly retracts her statement when Lancelot reveals himself to be a Knight of the Round Table. However, Lancelot assures her that he will not speak of what she has said, as he agrees. He asks for her name and she replies Guinevere. After she leaves, Lancelot notices an old book that she has dropped in her haste. He takes it with him until he can return it to her. Chapter 2: Meeting with the King Lancelot arrives back in Camelot Castle and is awaited by his oldest friend, Sir Percival. They head to the main hall to meet with the King and converse with Merlina shortly along the way. During the meeting, Sir Gaheris, who had just returned from the Kingdom of Acorn, reports that King Maximillian of the Kingdom of Acorn is willing to negotiate a treaty with Camelot and ally their forces. However, the Black Knight is more interested in conquering the Kingdom of Acorn as a colony of Camelot and has them send their princess to discuss their terms of surrender. Lancelot interjects however, that most of their people are suffering and something must be done. The Black Knight however, shrugs this off, showing no concern for his own people. Percival adds that it would help to strengthen their own land, something they should strongly consider before even thinking of expansion and conquest. The King rethinks this and places Percival in charge of supplying the outer villages with food and other supplies before leaving to meet with Merlina to see what is to come in the future. Chapter 3: Galahad's Crush Lancelot is strolling through the town and notices a young blacksmith loading a caravan with boxes of food and supplies. The blacksmith informs him that it is heading to the village by Deep Woods by order of Sir Percival and Sir Galahad before also informing Lancelot of new and rare materials he has acquired which can be used to make more powerful weapons (a reference to crafting new swords for the Knights in the actual game), but Lancelot declines, saying his sword serves him well. Galahad then arrives and converses with Lancelot, asking what exactly his relationship with Percival is. Lancelot remarks that Galahad is attracted to Percival, which the latter nervously confirms. Lancelot mentions Guinevere and the book she dropped but has been unable to decipher the unknown script it is written in. Lancelot decides to accopmany the caravan to Deep Woods in order to return the journal to her and says to Galahad before he leaves that "Percival will not be an easy lady to woo." Chapter 4: Guinevere's Journal Lancelot arrives in Guinevere's village to return her journal and the two grow closer. Chapter 5: The New Queen Trivia *The title comes from one of the two official soundtracks of the Sonic and the Black Knight game: Tales of Knighthood. *The Sonic that appears in this fanfiction is not from another world as in the the game, but is rather another version of Sonic native to the Arthurian world. *Various other characters from the Sonic universe (games and comics) will appear in Arthurian Times counterparts. *Relationships between characters reflect that of their original Sonic the Hegdehog counterparts, not those of the Arthurian characters they portray. **For example: while Galahad is Lancelot's son in the original Arthurian legend, that is not the case in this fanfiction. Since Shadow and Silver are simply friends and allies, that would be the base of their relationship in this fanfiction. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Fanfictions Category:A to Z Category:Stories